Xai'athi/3
The Xai'athi are off-shoots of the human race living on the desert world of Epsilon Eridani. They are the children of their current ruler, Binadamu Madora, who pioneered the science of nanotechnology in the 23th century. Binadamu fled Earth after after he was charged with crimes against humanity by the United Nations of Earth (one of the predessors to today's Terran Alliance), and took his knowledge of his work with him, setting humanity back countless centuries in the field of nanotechnology. The Xai'athi are constructed not from organic cells, but countless trillions hyper-advanced nanites, the results of which are impossible to replicate with current technology. The Xai'athi are xenophobic isolationists, colonizing worlds humans and aliens would normally find uninhabitable. Their people rule many empires, the largest known being the Solaris Federation, a massive empire located in the galactic east of the Terran Alliance, using the kind of technology humanity would find incomprehensible to understand. The Xai'athi want nothing to do with the on-goings of the galaxy, have made their standing quite clear, by making an example of traspassers. The Xai'athi may be isolationists, but their influence can be felt throughout the galaxy. History Biology The Xai'athi biology is built around the use of Nishatium, a black fluid of nanites, and the heavy use of genetic manipulation. They are typically between 1.8 to 2 meters in height, and have dark brown skin and jet black hair. They have jet black eyes and pupils (due to the nishatium), and luminescent irises, ranging from purple and red, the most common colors, to blue, yellow, and grey, caused by the excess energy produced by the nanites in their brain. The blood of the Xai'athi in made up of nishatium, which allows the Xai'athi to regenerated limbs and organs at a quick rate. Xai'athi can live without their heads, as the body stores all the memories and the personality in the rest of the nanites. The head has been shown to sprout nanite tenticles, and attempt to crawl back to the body. They have long, black, retractable tongue, which can stretch upwards to about four meters. It can cut unprotected flesh, and posion the victim with the Xai'athi's toxic saliva (which is also acidic). The Xai'athi's teeth are noted for being extremely sharp, and almost metallic. They have larger canines, and can inject venom into the body of a target (a more concentrated version of their saliva). The Xai'athi are immune to most diseases, and are appearently incapable of feeling pain. Their skin is very resilent, and can sustain cuts and bruises, as well as blunt truama. Their skeletal system in made out of a metallic substance known as Nullium, a black metal that can sustain tremendous amounts of punishment, and is non-corrosive, non-conductive, and non-magentic. Because of their heightened endurance, the Xai'athi can lift two to three times their body weight, and survive falls of up to 200 feet. Due to the unique properties of their body, a Xai'athi can produce a weapon out of their body, but as this is quick difficult without training, only the more elite of their race can this. The knowledge on the internal makeup of the Xai'athi is mostly unknown, but it is known that they have two hearts, and a three devices in their spine that can restart those hearts if they stop beating. The Xai'athi having no lungs that can be acertained, and since the Xai'athi appearently do not breath, they can survive in the vacuum of space. Xai'athi do not age, as they lack the cells which slowly die as time passes. There is no record of a Xai'athi dying of natural causes, save for those related to war, accident, or in the rarest of cases, disease. The Xai'athi are capable of consuming posionous items, and even consuming other sentient beings. They have perfect recall, and can see perfectly well during the night. Xai'athi produce no waste, as everything is transformed into energy, and they do not sweat, as their nanites adapt to the envioment, changing the body temperture when needed, also, female Xai'athi have no menestration period. The gestation rate is somewhere around three to four months, the process being sped up by the nanites. The Xai'athi have the ability to mate with any species, and have a special gene which cause every pregancy to result in a Xai'athi birth. This allows the Xai'athi breed out a species without resulting to full-blown genocide, though many races apperently see no difference in either. Society 'Culture' 'Religion' Technology Xai'athi technology is extremely advanced considering the time that has passed, from the time Binadamu fled Earth, to the time the Xai'athi were created. Nanotechnology is the cornerstone of their species, with Nishatium, the black nanite fluid, at the center. When colonizing new worlds, the Xai'athi simply pump the planet with nishatium, and the buildings literally rise from underground. Nishatium is use to power everything the Xai'athi use, from guns and warships, to cities and vehicles. It is the blood of the Xai'athi and their civilization. Modulated nishatium is used as shielding, and can even be used to resurrect the dead (a costly process for outsiders though). 'Weaponry' 'Travel' Category:Copyright Category:Storage